Johnny
Summary Johnny is the owner of the house which was being updated to solar panels in the first volume of Solar. He is a very average gentlemen who normally wouldn't have even considered using Solar but their advertisement campaign he saw the possibilities that SolarCorp™ could bring. Backstory He first got in touch with Solar back in 2003 and it wasn't too long after then that a meeting was arranged and Martin and Johnny became acquaintances. First of all, Johnny wasn't too sure of this idea of getting his power from the sun, but with a little help from Martin, he was swayed to the light side! Johnny is a regular-sized chap who usually wears a regular blue shirt or grey shirt to match his grey ponytail and moustache. He has 3 children (all moved out) and 2 young grandchildren. When he was younger he studied maths at university and was where he met his wife-to-be, Susan. At the point of Solar 1, Johnny lives alone after Susan moved out a year before when Johnny first began talking about putting solar panels on the house - for some reason, she was outraged and left the next day with several of Johnny's possessions and a lot of money. Johnny in Solar 1 Johnny's house is a fairly average home (3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a dining room, a kitchen, a utility room, an underground illegal chicken fighting pit, a library and a secret Nicholas cage themed sex dungeon). The house is where Solar so for Johnny this peaceful and normal dwelling becomes a murder crime scene. When the murders begin to take place, Johnny begins to question the liability of the organisation. Originally he tried not to hold anything against the company and due to the fact he had actually became good friends with each of the employees he didn't want to either... but when people within the business continued to lose their lives he did struggle to consider the situation as normal and began to worry for his own life. In the end he sadly gave up on the business and cancelled the contract. After the killer had been found, Johnny reached out to Solar Corp again and asked to reopen their business arrangement. Wilson, Dave, Martin, Janet and the rest (still alive) were happy to continue and 1 month and a half later Johnny's house was successfully 'solared'. When he saw the perfect job that the Solarnians had done, he was so happy he joined the team and became their new full time accountant. Johnny in Solar 2 When Kev Dog arranged a meeting between Solar Corp and The Wind Order to try and negotiate, Johnny was a part of this meeting. It wasn't certain that any kind of negotiations were to be met but it was what happened to Johnny which was the deal-breaker. At first Johnny was very confident but when The 'Wind Farmer' announced the entry of his new secretary, Susan. Johnny was shocked to see his ex wife walk in the room. Johnny had not heard of her for years and to see her now was an instant shock. The shock was so heavy that he fell into a trance. Johnny's eyes rolled back into his head as he hit the ground and his mouth began to froth up. It is said that he saw images several images in his epiphany including a weird sex convention of 100s of Nicholas Cages, but the most important thing he saw was a vision of the sun being sucked up and shattered by a tornado as it's remnants fell into the sea... Johnny woke up 2 weeks later in a hospital bed. When he woke, Wilson and Martin were worried he had gone mad, but Dave seemed to understand and trusted what he said. If it wasn't for Johnny's vision, Dave would never have suggested to help and create an alliance with Hydro Syndicate in Solar 3. Trivia Johnny was once an MP for the Lib Dems. When Susan left, one of the possessions stolen from Johnny's house was his Thomas the Tank Engine themed desk fan.Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Solarcorp